The human foot is an incredible biological machine. It is strong enough to support the repeated impacts of running and the constant pressure of standing. But it remains dexterous enough to balance on a tightrope or pick up a marble from the floor.
Feet manage these disparate tasks using a collection of bones and muscles. Only when these bones and muscles are functioning properly can the foot fully perform. In order to properly function, the bones and muscles must be maintained in the optimal positions.
In addition to maintaining position, the feet must also be stimulated. As the lowest point in the body, there is a tendency for blood to settle in the feet and lower legs. This blood pooling causes swelling and reduces the local oxygen concentration, thereby increasing the time required to heal wounds.
Stimulation of the feet pushes blood out of the foot, and thereby out of the lower legs. The stimulation has the added benefit of activating the reflexology zones of the feet, thereby causing therapeutic improvement throughout the body.
Shoes are often designed and assembled with form placed before function. As a result, shoes often fail to provide the support and stimulation desired.
Thus, what is needed is an insole that can be placed inside a shoe, helping the shoe to support the bones and muscles of the foot, while simultaneously providing stimulation in the form of varying pressure.